justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/Best Song- Just Dance 2
Hi all! Just Dance 2 is the only game not to get a "Best Song" blog so I thought that I would do one:) Also since JD2 was the first game I got on release day, I am pretty excited to do it. Also this is my first blog post so yay! I have been on the wiki since 2013 but have only now started actually commenting/making blogs. I have been reading the blogs/comments for fun for awile though:) Overview 1. There will be a new round with 2 new parings posted each 2 days 2. There will be a poll vote a the bottom of the page. 4. The song with more votes moves on to the next wave , the song with less is out. 5. After many rounds, there will be a winner 6. In the event of a tie, I will vote PHOTO CREDITS: BEN10XD FOR SQUARES BESIDES CRYING BLOOD AND MAMBO NO.5 AND MOVE YOUR FEET Oscar Liam FOR CRYING BLOOD AND MAMBO NO.5 JAMESNORKY FOR MOVE YOUR FEET Main Tracklist a-punkbnw.jpg|A-Punk (OUT 3/8/15) Alghit.jpg|Alright Babygirl.jpg|Baby Girl biggirlbnw.jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (OUT 3/28/15) Bodymovinbnw.jpg|Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (OUT 3/20/15) Callme.jpg|Call Me Cosmicgirl thumb@2x.jpg|Cosmic Girl Crazyinlove.jpg|Crazy In Love Dancebnw.jpg|D.A.N.C.E (OUT 3/26/15) dagombabnw.jpg|Dagomba (OUT 3/16/2015) funkytownbnw.jpg|Funkytown (OUT 3/23/15) Girlfriendbnw.jpg|Girlfriend (OUT 3/14/2015) Heyyabnw.jpg|Hey Ya! (OUT 3/12/15) Holiday.jpg|Holiday Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff Idealistic.jpg|Idealistic I Got You I Feel Good.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) Ikoiko.jpg|Iko Iko It's Rainig Men.png|It's Raining Men Iwantyoubackbnw.jpg|I Want You Back (OUT 3/30/15) Jaihoyouaremydestiny (1).jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Jumpbnw.jpg|Jump (OUT 3/14/15) Jump in The Line.png|Jump In The Line (Shake Senora) Jungle.jpg|Jungle Boogie Takemeout.jpg|Take Me Out Kattikalandal.jpg|Katti Kalandal Monstermashbnw.jpg|Monster Mash (OUT 4/1/15) Moveyourfeet now.jpg|Move Your Feet Mugsybaloneybnw.jpg|Mugsy Baloney (OUT 3/30/15) Thepowerjd2.jpg|The Power Proundmary.jpg|Proud Mary Rasputin (remake).jpg|Rasputin Rockafeller_Skankbnw.jpg|Rockafeller Skank (OUT 3/23/15) Sos.jpg|SOS Satisfactionbnw.jpg|Satisfaction (Issak Original Remix) (OUT 3/6/15) theshoopshoopsongbnw.jpg|The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) (OUT 3/10/15) Shargo.jpg|Should I Stay Or Should I Go Soulbossajd2.jpg|Soul Bossa Nova swaybnw.jpg|Sway (OUT 4/1/15) Devil.jpg|Sympathy For The Devil Thatsnotmyname.jpg|That's Not My Name Tiktok.jpg|Tik Tok Toxic.jpg|Toxic Viva Las Vegas.png|Viva Las Vegas wakemeupbeforeyougoe-gobnw.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (OUT 3/18/15) Walklike.jpeg|Walk Like an Egyptian Whenigrowupbnw.jpg|When I Grow Up (OUT 3/10/15) Downloadable Content Firework . .jpg|Firework Pondereplaybnw.jpg|Pon De Replay (OUT 3/4/15) Barbie_Girlbnw.jpg|Barbie Girl (OUT 3/12/15) Pumpup.jpg|Pump Up The Volume Maniac.jpg|Maniac 185px-Professeurdlc.jpg|Professor Pumplestickle Cryingblod.jpg|Crying Blood Riversidenow.jpg|Down By The Riverside Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy Kung_Fu_Fightingbnw.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting (OUT 3/18/15) Mambo5.jpg|Mambo No.5 Nine In The Afternoon.png|Nine in the Afternoon It'sNotUnusualbnw.jpg|It's Not Unusual (OUT 3/28/15) ChickenPayback.png|Chicken Payback Xmascoach.jpg|Crazy Christmas skintoskinbnw.jpg|Skin To Skin (OUT 3/26/15) Canthurrylove.jpg|You Can't Hurry Love Whyowhy.jpg|Why Oh Why Americanboybnw.jpg|American Boy (OUT 3/16/2015) Come On Eileen.png|Come On Eileen Song2.jpg|Song 2 Spicegirls.jpg|Spice Up Your Life Heres.jpg|Here Comes The Hoppster Movingup.jpg|Moving On Up Battles- Wave 1 Round 1 3/2-3/4 SOS VS Pon De Replay- WINNER: SOS 7-4 Round 2 3/4-3/6 Satisfaction (Issak Original Remix) VS Idealistic- WINNER: Idealistic 12-13 Round 3 3/6-3/8 Nine in the Afternoon VS A-Punk- Winner: Nine In The Afternoon 17-5 Round 4 3/8-3/10 You Can't Hurry Love VS The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)- Winner: You Can't Hurry Love 18-2 AND Toxic VS When I Grow Up - Winner: Toxic 14-8 Round 5 3/10-3/12 Barbie Girl VS Come On Eileen- Winner: Come on Eileen 6-12 AND Hey Ya! VS Crazy In Love- Winner: Crazy in Love 9-10 Round 6 3/12-3/14 Tik Tok VS Girlfriend- Winner: Tik Tok 13-10 AND Spice Up Your Life VS Jump- Winner: Spice Up Your Life 13-5 Round 7 3/14-3/16 American Boy VS Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)- Winner: Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) 11-13 AND Dagomba VS Iko Iko- Winner: Iko Iko 3-20 Round 8 3/16-3/18 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go VS It's Raining Men- Winner: It's Raining Men 8-9 AND Kung Fu Fighting VS Rasputin- Winner: Rasputin 8-9 Round 9 3/18-3/20 Born To Be Wild VS Should I Stay Or Should I Go- Winner: Should I Stay Or Should I Go 2-14 AND Body Movin'(Fatboy Slim Remix) VS Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)- Winner: Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)10-10 (TIE VOTE. IN A TIE, I VOTE. I CHOOSE MAMBO NO.5) Round 10 3/20-3/22 (YAY 10 ROUNDS!!!) Call Me VS Funkytown- Winner: Call Me 14-3 AND Song 2 VS Rockafeller Skank- Winner: Song 2 12-3 Round 11 3/23-3/25 Firework VS D.A.N.C.E- Winner: Firework 16-8 AND Futebol Crazy VS Skin-To-Skin- Winner: Futebol Crazy 14-1 xD Round 12 3/26-3/28 That's Not My Name VS Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)- Winner: That's Not My Name 14-2 AND Viva Las Vegas VS It's Not Unusual- Winner: Viva Las Vegas 13-2 Round 13 3/28-3/30 Soul Bossa Nova VS Mugsy Baloney- Winner: Soul Bossa Nova 8-5 AND I Got You (I Feel Good) VS I Want You Back- Winner: I Got You (I Feel Good) 7-6 Round 14 3/30-4/1 Sway (Quien Sera) VS Move Your Feet- Winner: Move Your Feet 18-12 Professer Pumpsickle VS Monster Mash- Winner: Professer Pumpsickle 15-3 Round 15 4/2-4/5 Because of likely spamming/cheating last round, I am trying comment voting this round. If people don't like this/ very low votes I will switch back to polls. Update: Ok! It turns out being the clumsy me I am right when I swiched to comment voting, I accidently turned off comments without realizing it! XD. I turned the comments on, on voting will start now, and end on the 5th. So vote away :D Proud Mary VS Jungle Boogie AND Cosmic Girl VS Alright REMEMBER: VOTE IN THE COMMENTS :D